Les souvenirs d'un homme plein de regrets
by Millama
Summary: Severus sait sa dernière heure arriver. Il hait tout et tout le monde. Soyez emportés dans un passé que peu connaissent et que pourtant beaucoup veulent connaître...


**Bien le bonsoir tout le monde! :D**

 **Je reviens après une longue absence, je ne trouvais plus vraiment l'inspiration je dois l'admettre. Mais j'ai commencé à écrire des petites notes par-ci, par-là, sûrement qu'une fiction surviendra dans quelques temps, il faut juste attendre la fin du mois de janvier que je puisse m'y mettre! :')**

 **Donc aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé l'inspiration en écoutant une musique, c'était inattendu et j'ai écrit d'une traite alors je m'excuse d'avance pour tout ce qui est fautes. Je préviens de suite c'est un mélange de souvenirs (** _écrits en italique_ **) et de présent (** écrit en normal **), quelques phrases sont des réflexions (écrites en gras).**

 **J'espère que le texte vous plaira, je me suis régalée à l'écrire bien que j'ai failli pleurer moi même en me mettant dans la tête de Severus! xD C'est donc un Severus x Sirius, mais il est un peu spécial. Je vous laisse découvrir ça! :)**

 **Bisous à tous! :D**

 **Millama.**

 **Ecrit sur : Bang ~ The Pack AD.**

* * *

 **Le temps passe, mais jamais les souvenirs ne trépassent ou les regrets ne s'en vont.**

C'est une phrase qui se trace en lettre de sang dans le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux longs, bruns et gras tandis qu'il regarde par la fenêtre.

Dehors il pleut, une forte tempête secoue l'Angleterre en cet automne. Le temps est exactement au couleurs des souvenirs de Severus. Sombre, noir, plein de pluie, de rage et de douleur.

Le vent souffle dans les arbres, les fait plier. Tout comme ses souvenirs le font flancher. Il sait que bientôt il va tomber. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Il se détourne vers son bureau. La pièce n'est pas éclairée, pas chauffée. Elle est froide tout comme son cœur éteint depuis maintenant près de deux ans.

Il s'assoit sur son fauteuil au velours ancien et de couleur émeraude. Il prend une plume, la trempe dans l'encre et trace les premières lignes de ce qu'il laissera à son filleul et au fils de son ancienne bien aimée.

 **Les mots sont comme du poison, une fois jetés ils acidifient ce qu'ils touchent et ne peuvent plus être repris**.

Sûrement que les deux jeunes lui en voudront, mais plus jamais la vérité ne doit être enfermée, il faut qu'elle éclate, que le monde sache.

Que le monde entier soit au courant de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé au collège de Poudlard pendant qu'il y a vécu.

Que le monde entier sache pourquoi il a aimé, pourquoi il a trahi, pourquoi il a changé.

Que le monde entier sache vraiment quel homme il était.

Un homme rongé par les regrets.

Un homme emplit d'humanité.

Un homme, simplement.

 **Les larmes sont les remèdes des souffrances et pansent les blessures aussi bien que les baumes**.

 _La main sur le cœur, il se roule au pied d'un arbre aux abois de la forêt interdite. Personne ici ne le verra, personne ici ne lui demandera pourquoi ces larmes. Il les laisse d'ailleurs couler ces larmes qu'il retenait depuis quelques journées. Jamais il n'avait autant pleuré que depuis que quelques mots avaient fusés._

 _« Tu n'es plus mon ami. Ne reviens jamais. »_

 _Les mots avaient claqué si fort qu'il en tremblait encore. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Lily lui dise ça un jour. Sa belle et douce Lily qu'il connaissait depuis petit, celle qui lui avait permis de survivre à un père alcoolique et une mère violente._

 _« Tu ne fais plus parti de ma vie. Sors de cette salle. »_

 _Le regard si vert de sa jolie Lily était dur comme le chêne centenaire et ne faisait grâce à rien. Son cœur avait battu deux fois et il l'avait senti se briser dans sa poitrine. Il avait fui aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient._

 _« Tu n'es rien Severus Rogue, rien d'autre que l'ombre d'un homme, tu ne mérites rien. Pas même mon amitié. Tu as failli tuer Lupin l'autre soir._

 _Ça ne serait pas arrivé si Sirius ne m'avait pas fait venir…, avait-il tenté de se défendre._

 _Sirius est con, mais toi, toi, je te croyais intelligent. Jamais tu n'aurais dû les suivre. Et jamais tu n'aurais dû faire courir la rumeur dans le château après avoir tenté de le tuer alors que tu savais que ses amis seraient là pour te sauver. Ne reviens jamais._

 _Lily…je t'aime, avait-il soufflé._

 _Moi non. Mon cœur est réservé à un homme qui a su faire les bons choix. Lui avait-elle répondu avec hargne. »_

 _Il n'avait rien fait pour retourner la voir. Se roulant simplement au pied d'un arbre en se maudissant comme jamais. Une main se pose alors sur son épaule, il sursaute et se redresse. Sirius se tient à ses côtés. Il voudrait le frapper violemment mais s'il enlève ses bras de sa poitrine il sait qu'un trou va s'y former et que son amour pour Lily va le brûler._

 _« Pars. Réussit-il à murmurer du bout des lèvres._

 _Lily ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle était énervée. Personne ne t'en veut._

 _Lily…ne…m'aime pas… »_

 _Sirius lui lance un regard interrogateur et il se roule un peu plus en boule, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille douleur._

 _« Lily est ton amie, bien sûr qu'elle t'aime._

 _Jamais comme je pourrai l'aimer. Souffle-t-il entre deux sanglots._

 _Alors…c'est cela…je suis désolé. »_

 _Pour une fois, Severus accepte les excuses, elles sont sincères._

 _« Nous avons prévenu Dumbledore que c'était un accident. Tu ne seras puni de rien, ajoute Sirius._

 _J'ai failli tuer Lupin…_

 _Nous nous en voulons tous de t'avoir fait venir et Lupin encore plus d'avoir failli te blesser._

 _J'ai failli tuer Lupin…_

 _Nous avons failli le tuer, c'est nous qui t'avons fait venir, lui rappelle Sirius._

 _Lily aime James…, le cœur de Severus explose. Et j'ai failli être un meurtrier aussi violent que mes parents… »_

 _Sirius s'assoit à côté de lui. Plus un seul mot n'est échangé pendant de longues heures. Mais le silence et sa présence apaise le cœur assombrit du jeune Severus. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil._

 **Les évènements importants nous amènent à faire des choix, ces choix nous entraînent sur des chemins difficiles parfois.**

L'homme qui trace les dernières lignes avant sa mort en a conscience. Il a pris des chemins souvent tortueux, la plupart du temps sombre, il les regrette tous car aucun de ses choix ne la mené vers le happy end qu'il avait tant cherché.

 **L'amour est source de bonheur…mais aussi de souffrance**.

 _« Sirius…je…crois que…je t'aime._

 _Et moi j'en suis sûr. Viens là, Servilus. »_

 _Des bras l'entourent et l'attirent contre un corps chaud. Il ne se sent pas aussi bien qu'aux côtés de Lily autrefois, pourtant cette chaleur lui apporte un apaisement qu'il n'aurait pas pensé connaître un jour. Des lèvres se posent sur les siennes, son cœur bat, l'image de Lily disparaît dans les grands yeux de celui qu'il a appris à aimer._

 _« Comment on en est arrivés là ? Souffle Severus en se lovant dans le refuge des bras de Sirius._

 _A cause de moi. J'ai choisi de venir te voir ce jour-là._

 _Et moi, j'ai choisi de te pardonner. »_

 _Ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qu'ils s'apportent, savent juste qu'ils sont essentiels pour faire tenir l'autre. L'un parce qu'il a des parents violents et l'autre parce que sa famille le rejette._

 **Le cerveau mémorise tout, même les odeurs.**

L'homme redresse la tête et respire une grande goulée d'air qui lui déchire la gorge et fait remonter les larmes.

Il s'attaque aux souvenirs les plus durs et l'air lui manque. Le courage par contre brille de mille feux dans son cœur, autant que la rage et les regrets soufflent fort.

Une vieille odeur de musc se rappelle à sa mémoire et les larmes coulent plus fort tandis qu'il retourne à son parchemin.

 **Il y a des parfums que jamais on oublie et qui refont vivre nos propres démons.**

 _« Je vais vivre chez James. »_

 _Le choc, le cœur qui tombe, se brise, encore. La douleur se répand et ses membres ne le tienne plus droit, il vacille._

 _« Alors après m'avoir pris ma Lily, il te dérobe à moi…pleure Severus en tombant à genoux._

 _Non, tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte. Mes parents m'ont mis à la porte._

 _Tu aurais pu venir chez moi !_

 _Ne sois pas bête Severus, comment ferons-nous pour vivre ? Nous n'avons ni argent, ni travail._

 _J'en trouverai._

 _Non, tu dois finir tes études. Moi aussi. Je vais vivre chez James que tu le veuilles ou non. Répond Sirius sur un ton sans appel._

 _Alors je répondrais à l'appel du Lord. Lâche Severus dans un dernier espoir._

 _Ne fais pas ça, tu sais que ça ne mènera à rien. Tu veux que j'aille où ? Sous les ponts ?_

 _Je préfère être auprès de Voldemort que de te voir auprès de Potter._

 _Severus…_

 _Je te hais Sirius Black. »_

 _La première vraie dispute de ce couple qui avait traversé les dernières années de collège main dans la main._

 **Les souvenirs déchirent tout autant que la réalité, surtout quand on ne les a pas acceptés.**

 _« Severus…je t'aime._

 _Il est trop tard Sirius, j'ai déjà dit oui au Lord. Plus rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. »_

 _Pourtant le regard de Sirius sur lui le transperce. Il a mal, souffre et ne veut que le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout va bien se passer. Mais ce serait mentir et il ne veut plus mentir. Ni à Sirius, ni à lui-même._

 _« Alors après avoir reproché à Lily de ne pas t'avoir aimé, tu me laisses tomber…chuchote Sirius._

 _Tu sais combien je te suis attaché Sirius. Mais rien de bon en t'attend avec moi. Ni moi avec toi. Je suis sombre et tu es beaucoup trop jovial._

 _Deux parties d'une même pièce._

 _Non, deux parties qui ne pourront jamais s'assembler pour faire un monde, Sirius. »_

 _Le nouveau serviteur de Lord Voldemort s'en va avant même que le jeune Sirius n'ait pu faire quelque chose. Alors c'est à son tour de se rouler en boule au pied d'un arbre près de la forêt interdite._

 **La haine entraîne à la haine et parfois la haine ramène à l'amour.**

Severus sort un grand mouchoir de sa poche et se mouche dans un grand bruit. Les souvenirs sont forts, le blessent, le malmènent, pourtant il doit tenir, en finir avec ce qui a failli le détruire.

La tempête fait rage, la foudre frappe. Il reprend sa plume en avalant une gorgée d'hydromel. Il ne sentira plus jamais son odeur de miel, à celui qu'il a aimé.

 **La haine peu ramener à l'amour…**

 _« Severus, qu'as-tu fait ? Demande une voix. »_

 _Il sursaute parmi les décombres de la maison des Potter. Il est prostré par terre, les larmes coulent par sillons. Sirius est devant lui, ses larmes coulent plus fort et il se jette dans ses bras._

 _« Je ne les ai pas vendus Sirius…je ne savais pas qu'il penserait que…c'était eux…je ne savais pas…_

 _Severus, expliques toi ! »_

 _Il relève la tête et s'aperçoit que les yeux de Sirius sont durs, pressants. Quelque chose se passe. Il doit se dépêcher. Il se rappelle des corps trouvés dans les débris, celui de sa jolie Lily étendue auprès de son con de mari. Plus aucune trace du bébé, comme volatilisé._

 _« Le Lord m'avait donné pour mission de suivre une voyante, murmure Severus, elle a rejoint Dumbledore et lui a dit une prophétie concernant un enfant né le jour dernier de juillet…_

 _Ça aurait pu être…_

 _Londubas, mais c'est aux Potter qu'il a pensé…je te jure que je ne les ai pas trahis Sirius…, supplies Severus._

 _Vas-t-en. Et rejoins Dumbledore si jamais un jour tu as osé aimé Lily ou moi._

 _Et…Harry ? Ose tout juste demander le brun._

 _Hagrid et Dumbledore s'en sont occupés. Il est vivant. Peut-être le connaîtras-tu mieux que moi. Maintenant, pars. Ne reviens jamais. Ne prends plus de mes nouvelles sans que je t'en donne. »_

 _Il veut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais un froid inhabituel se répand dans l'atmosphère. Alors il comprend. Il veut hurler mais Sirius sort sa baguette et un sort l'atteint de plein fouet, quelques minutes plus tard il a disparu. Sirius lui a encore sauvé la vie._

 _Il se rend chez Dumbledore pour devenir professeur de potion. Mais pas que. Un espion aussi. Il apprend que Sirius est arrêté pour meurtre et trahison. Il a envie de hurler à l'injustice, mais personne ne voudrait jamais l'écouter, lui qui a un jour été mangemort._

 _~ Les années passent, un jour, une paire d'yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa Lily le transpercent, son cœur saigne et il a du mal à respirer dans cette pièce bondée d'élèves. Le jeune Potter lui lance un regard curieux, étonné. Sûrement parce que lui, Severus, le regarde avec haine, lui le jeune Potter qui ressemble tant à son père, cet homme qui lui a tout volé. Tout enlevé._

 _~ La troisième année du jeune Potter commence et Severus sent son cœur s'émietter. Treize années qu'il attend une lettre de Sirius, mais jamais rien ne lui est parvenu. Rien d'autre que les nouvelles de la prison. Et là, c'est le choc. « Un dangereux criminel s'échappe d'Azkaban. ». Son cœur bat plus vite, plus fort, le sang bourdonne dans ses oreilles, un vertige le prend et il tombe dans son fauteuil de velours vert émeraude. Sirius s'est échappé._

 _« Severus. Cher Severus._

 _Qu'il m'est bizarre de reprendre en main une plume pour tracer ces quelques lignes. Je n'ai plus écrit depuis treize ans. Le temps d'oublier comment former un mot d'un mouvement de poignet, mais pas comment penser ton nom. Tu m'as tant manqué et pourtant nous ne pouvons pas nous retrouver. Je suis caché quelque part dans les forêts, j'erre au grès de mes pensées, mais ne peux approcher de l'école. Je le voudrais, mais je te mettrais en danger. Pourtant l'appel de ton corps et de ta voix me sont forts._

 _J'ai tant cru en toi, je suis fier de savoir que tu es désormais auprès de Dumbledore. Je ne sais si c'est pour Lily ou pour moi que tu l'as fait, pourtant je me sens apaisé de te savoir là-bas. J'ai toujours cru en ton innocence. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais trahi consciemment les Potter, même si tu haïssais plus que tout James._

 _J'espère que tu ne crois rien de ce que disent les journaux. Je n'aurais jamais trahi mes amis. Encore moins en sachant qu'Elle était la femme que tu aimais. Celle que tu as aimé comme je t'aime Severus. Car, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé en prison. Jamais._

 _Ton dévoué Patmol. »_

 _Les semaines, les jours défilent. Les lettres s'accumulent aussi auprès de Severus qui les lient avidement une par une et y répond pourtant brièvement pour ne pas paraître suspect, heureux de ne pas avoir été abandonné du deuxième qu'il avait tant aimé._

 **La douleur ronge aussi sûrement que ce que la joie réveille.**

Severus se redresse et fait le tour de sa chambre. L'air y est maintenant humide, comme sa robe de sorcier, trempée à force d'accueillir un fleuve de larmes.

Son regard se fixe sur la fenêtre. La tempête s'est apaisée, pourtant son cœur bat toujours trop fort.

La plume se redresse et recommence à écrire, seule cette fois.

 **La mort peut être différente, pour certain elle est physique, pour d'autre c'est l'âme qui abandonne le corps, ou le cœur qui cesse de battre au rythme de la vie**.

 _Severus se jette sur le lit, son chagrin explose. Il hait le jeune Potter autant que ce qu'il l'aime. Ses yeux verts lui rappellent sa mère, mais son inconscience est aussi grande que celle de son père, celle de Sirius…ou encore la sienne. Il hait cet enfant autant qu'il se déteste lui-même pour avoir failli tuer Lupin, perdu l'amour de Lily, entraîné sa mort et celle de James et l'emprisonnement de Sirius._

 _Le gamin avait laissé filer Peter Pettegrow qui avait rejoint son maître, l'avait fait revivre. Le calvaire de Severus avait recommencé, il avait dû refaire semblant auprès du Lord, protéger Sirius. Mais rien n'avait marché comme prévu, comme toujours, sa poisse avait repris le dessus._

 _Le gamin n'avait pas voulu croire en lui et pendant que lui, Severus, allait prévenir Dumbledore d'un quelconque danger qu'encourait Sirius, Harry était parti au ministère de la magie. Sirius s'était jeté à son secours…et le temps que Severus arrive, il était trop tard. Severus avait vu Bellatrix tuer Sirius sous ses yeux. Le corps de son bien aimé avait volé sous la puissance de la haine de cette folle et traverser l'arche aux nombreuses voix._

 _Tous avaient déserté le département des mystères…sauf lui. Il était resté des heures devant l'arche, attendant de voir Sirius revenir, son grand sourire insouciant sur les lèvres, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que maintenant tout irait pour le mieux._

 _Mais rien n'avait franchi l'arche. Jamais des bras chauds n'étaient venus l'encercler de leur amour. Aucune voix brûlante et basse ne lui avait susurré à quel point la vie pourrait devenir belle._

 _Seule une main asséchée, vieillit par l'âge lui avait serré l'épaule._

 _« Il ne reviendra pas. »_

 _Il le savait déjà, pourtant il avait eu l'espoir que son beau canidé brun lui revienne._

 _Il avait hoché la tête. Etait partis sans un mot. Le chagrin trop fort pour parler ou même penser._

 _Alors là sur le lit, il hurle, hurle au monde qu'il le déteste pour lui avoir volé le seul être qu'il avait pu aimer et surtout retrouver après tant d'années. Il se redresse, tape dans les murs de toute sa force. Ses poings sont en sang mais il frappe encore, toujours. Il ne veut pas s'arrêter. Ses os se brisent, il a mal, mais pas autant que son cœur qui semble être recouvert d'acide._

 _Bientôt de fatigue, il tombe à terre en murmurant en boucle le nom de Sirius, ne voulant pas croire en l'image qui hantera désormais ses rêves._

 **Si la mort d'un être que vous aimez vous déchire, des fois elle vous ouvre les yeux.**

C'est ce que pense le Severus debout dans sa chambre. L'écriture de la lettre lui ouvre les yeux, lui fait comprendre certaines de ses actions. Il prend du recul. Il sait que sa dernière décision sera la bonne.

 **Les yeux ouverts, vous faîtes plus attention aux choses et comprenez mieux la tâche qui vous incombe.**

 _Il apprend que le dernier être lui rappelant sa douce Lily va devoir mourir si le Lord doit tomber. Il ne ressent pas de joie à voir mourir une moitié de James, non. Parce qu'il a fini par l'aimer ce foutu gosse. Oui, il est gentil, la main sur le cœur et même s'il fait des erreurs, il assume et avance. Il comprend alors mieux pourquoi Lily lui a préféré Potter. Il se rend compte que sans Lily et Potter il n'aurait jamais pu avoir Sirius._

 _Alors il voudrait voir vivre cet enfant, mais même si Potter survivait, lui ne restera pas en vie suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre à le connaître sans le détester. Car il va protéger Draco Malefoy, son filleul, en tuant Dumbledore pour lui. Et Voldemort plus tard le tuera en pensant que c'est lui, Severus Rogue qui a la baguette de Sureau – ou qui lui commande – mais ce ne sera pas le cas et Draco aura la vie sauve. Il pourra rejoindre le bon camp et ils tueront Voldemort._

 _Il ferme les yeux. Toutes ses pensées vont vers Sirius alors qu'il tue de sa main Dumbledore. Comme prévu Draco l'a désarmé, lui s'est chargé de le tuer. Il se hait de tuer tous ceux qu'il aime. Mais bientôt, il ne tuera plus personne, non. Car bientôt, il sera lui-même mort. A cette pensée il sourit. Il va enfin pouvoir retrouver ceux qui sont partis trop tôt._

 _~ Une année s'écoule. Le vide dans son cœur se fait douloureux, les souvenirs lui arrachent le cœur, il attend son heure impatiemment quoi qu'il surveille véhément son deuxième protégé – Potter – pour ne pas qu'il meure pendant la quête des Horcruxes. Il aimerait que le gamin sache. Qu'il déteste Dumbledore pour les avoir tous manipulés, même s'il lui est reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé._

 _Alors il se rappelle des souvenirs que Harry a vu dans sa mémoire lors d'un cours de légilimencie et il sait ce que seront ses dernières volontés. Une fiole de souvenirs et une lettre. Ainsi il saura la vérité._

 **La vie est si longue et parfois si courte…**

Les lettres sont finies. La plume retombe. Il est temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

Le soleil se lève doucement, c'est samedi, bientôt, il va devoir mourir jeune, mais pas autant que l'étaient Lily et James. Alors il va se reposer avant d'affronter pour une fois son destin. Car pour une fois, il est certain de ce qu'il lui réserve. En paix, il le regardera en face avant de tomber.

~ Le serpent l'attaque à la gorge. Jamais ses plans ne s'étaient aussi bien déroulés que depuis qu'il avait décidé de mourir. Il en est heureux, presque fier. Il aurait enfin le répit dont il avait tant rêvé. Derrière le mur, il sait que se cache Potter. Potter qu'il entend sursauter lorsque le serpent l'attaque par surprise. Tout juste s'il ne l'entend pas vociférer de rage de voir Voldemort le tuer ainsi, pour une simple baguette de pouvoir. C'est bien une chose que l'on peut accorder au jeune Potter, il n'a jamais voulu de la puissance, encore moins de pouvoir. Sur cet aspect-là, Dumbledore avait eu tout juste. En laissant le petit chez les moldus il n'aurait aucune envie de pouvoir car il serait trop réprimé.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Dumbledore, le seul homme dont les plans se déroulent toujours comme prévu, même après la mort. Un homme comme lui-même mort ne pouvait que faire peur à Voldemort et c'en était que mieux.

Le visage de Harry apparaît dans son champ de vision. Ses grand yeux verts émeraudes le fixent avec émotion. Enfin, il voit apparaître dans les yeux verts de la tristesse. Une grande tristesse, comme si d'instinct il avait deviné ce que les souvenirs allaient lui révéler : un homme remplit de failles qui avait essayé d'avancer.

« Prends…les… »

Les mots sont sortis seuls de sa gorge rauque. Il ne peut ni sourire ni pleurer. Le poison se répand lentement dans son corps, le refroidissant petit à petit alors que Harry lui prend ses souvenirs.

Un dernier regard, Lily danse derrière ses paupières en compagnie de James et de Sirius.

« Tu…as…les yeux…de ta mère… »

La vie le quitte, la mort le prend, son visage est figé mais son âme renaît.

~ Plus tard, dans la lettre. ~

 _« Harry,_

 _Je n'ai pas su correctement aimer ni ta mère, ni ton père. Cependant, avec mes souvenirs, j'espère que tu comprends à quel point j'ai appris à t'aimer toi. Comme le fils que j'aurais voulu avoir._

 _J'ai sincèrement aimé ton parrain. Plus que de raison. Plus d'une fois j'ai failli lui écrire en prison, plus d'une fois j'ai failli aller le voir. Mais je me suis retenu pour ne pas gâcher la couverture pour laquelle l'on avait opté tous les deux : celle de la haine pure et simple._

 _Je ne suis pas un exemple, mais j'aimerai que tu lises attentivement la suite, car j'aimerai que tu l'exécutes : ne pleures pas les morts autant que je l'ai fait. Ils ne reviendront jamais à la vie. Aimes ceux qui sont là, comme si demain tu devais les quitter, car c'est ce que j'ai toujours regretté._

 _J'ai pleuré ta mère des années, sans réellement profiter de Sirius et lorsque celui-ci est mort, je l'ai pleuré sans même penser réellement à profiter de mes derniers instants auprès de toi. Le vestige de l'union de deux êtres formidables. Car je me rends compte d'à quel point ton père était un homme bien, maintenant._

 _En effet, ton père ne pouvait être qu'un homme bien. Sinon, Lupin et Sirius n'aurait jamais été ses amis. Jamais non plus ta mère ne s'en serait amourachée._

 _Et maintenant que je sais que tu vas mourir…je me hais. Je me hais si fort, tant de choses me hantent, tant de regrets me rongent. J'aurais tant de souvenirs à te montrer, tant d'amour à te faire passer. Celui d'un père que je n'ai pas eu, celui d'un père que je n'ai pas été. J'aurais voulu te dire à quel point nous t'aimions vraiment tous._

 _Mais je sais que je vais mourir avant même de pouvoir te le dire. Alors avant que tu ne cours toi aussi à ta mort…saches que dans le bureau de Dumbledore t'attend une deuxième fiole. Une fiole avec des souvenirs plus forts encore que ceux que tu as vu dans la première. Ceux que j'ai eu avec Sirius, l'homme qui m'a aimé comme jamais je ne l'avais été._

 _A toi de choisir si tu veux les voir ou pas. Chaque choix mène à un chemin différent qui se traduit par des conséquences différentes._

 _Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles après tout ce que tu auras vu, mais je veux te dire que je suis heureux d'avoir pu voir une dernière fois ton visage, celui du fils que je rêvais d'avoir._

 _Tendrement,_

 _Severus Rogue. »_

 **Fin.**


End file.
